


once a week is enough

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920's, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Femslash Friday, Fluff, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa and Margaery discuss about cleaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "I've never done this before" from [this list](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/156668017677/femslash-february-prompts). Set in the same 1920's AU verse as 'at least we'll starve together'. (Chronologically before it.)

‘How often is one supposed to do this?’ Sansa asked, leaning onto her broom and surveying the floor. 

 

Margaery was holding onto the dustpan. ‘You’re asking me? Expecting an answer?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Margaery looked at the floor. ‘I couldn’t tell.’

 

‘Margaery!’

 

‘I think once a week is enough?’

 

Sansa had a nagging feeling that once a week was not how often her home had been cleaned before the War and the curtailing of the staff and after, after the War everything had been different anyhow. ‘Do you think so?’ she asked uncertainly. They had barely moved into their little cottage and she had a suspicion that one was supposed to keep up some sort of standard of cleanliness so one did not need to resort to a massive cleaning effort every single time one did it.

 

‘Yes,’ Margaery replied, decisive.’Who is she to criticize us anyway?’ 

 

Sansa could not but smile at her tone. ‘No-one,’ she replied, leaning onto her broom, eyes bright as she counted her blessings.

 

Margaery stepped close, cupped Sansa’s face with her palms and kissed her, long and deep. ‘And we have each other,’ she told Sansa when they were apart.

 

Sansa leaned into her. ‘Yes,’ was all she could and needed to say.

  
  
  
  



End file.
